


The Good Day

by Midnightcat1



Category: Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 23:30:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18020558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: *What a boring day. There aren't any villains to defeat* Supergirl thought as she frowned and flew by many clouds.  Inspired by the Superman TAS episode Unity.





	The Good Day

I don't own Superman TAS characters.

 

*What a boring day. There aren't any villains to defeat* Supergirl thought as she frowned and flew by many clouds. She viewed a preacher wandering and frowning. Supergirl's eyes remained on the man while he approached a woman by trees. They widened after he smiled and revealed long teeth. She heard him.

''Reverend Amos Howell. You'll be another victim for Unity. One with Unity.'' He continued to smile while the shocked woman stepped back.

Supergirl smiled before she flew to Reverend Amos Howell. She prepared to protect the woman. *A good day for me* she thought.

 

THE END


End file.
